ThunderClan
Warning: Spoiler alert! ThunderClan is one of the four warrior Clans. They are fierce and brave, and live in a thick woodland with plenty of undergrowth. They hunt squirrels, birds, mice, voles, shrews, and rabbits, although rabbits are mainly WindClan's prey. They hunt using the hunter's crouch, getting down low while staying downwind of their prey. Their unique battle tactic is the Lightning Strike. ThunderClan is the home of famous cats like Bluestar, Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool. It was founded by Thunderstar. The Lightning Strike The Lightning Strike is a special ThunderClan tactic used as a surprise attack when a patrol finds intruders in ThunderClan territory that don't outnumber them. The tactic is performed by sneaking up on the enemy, using the undergrowth, until you are pretty much right next to them. Then you strike, taking them by surprise, and deal as much damage as you can. Then the head of the patrol will shout, "ThunderClan! Retreat!" and the patrol will run back into the undergrowth. However, they won't go far, and when the enemy starts to lick their wounds, they strike again, just as hard, until the enemy retreats to their territory. ThunderClan Prey This is a list of ThunderClan's prey and its characteristics. Mice Small, brown rodents. They are the most commonly caught ThunderClan prey, being plentiful and easier to catch then squirrels, birds, and rabbits, but don't fill bellies like plump rabbits. They are often an apprentice's first catch. Finches Bright and colorful songbirds. They are harder to catch than some other prey because they can easily fly away, although if they start to do so, a warrior can snag their claw on its wing, then finish it off. It is not that common, but one is often found in the ThunderClan fresh-kill pile. Thrushes Black, gray, orange, white, and/or brown songbirds. Thrushes are about as common as finches, although maybe a bit more common and generally caught in the same way. Sparrows Brown, gray, and white songbirds. They are slightly more common than thrushes, but they are caught in the same way. Crows Black scavenging birds. They are considered very hard to catch, although they are caught in the same way as other birds, and are rarely seen on the fresh-kill pile. Pigeons and Doves Gray and/or white birds. The terms pigeon and dove are generally used interchangably, although they are technically not the same bird. Pigeons and doves are slightly less common then finches, but they are caught like any other bird. Starlings Black birds with rainbow-like markings. They are about as common, if not a little more common, than thrushes. They are caught in the same way as all other birds. Magpies Black and white birds. They are about as common as pigeons and doves. They are caught just like all the other birds. Pheasants Large brightly colored birds. They are extremely hard to catch, but they can feed multiple cats if they are caught. They are very rarely found on the fresh-kill pile. Wrens Gray, brown, black, or white songbirds. They are about as common as finches, and are usually found on the fresh-kill pile. They are caught in the same way as other birds. Moorhens Brown or black birds with a little white. They are not usually considered prey, but if one is spotted in leaf-bare, it would be caught, as it would be a large meal. They are hard to catch, being fast runners, although they are slow flyers. Blackbirds Glossy black birds. They are about as common as thrushes, and apprentices often hope to catch one (and usually do). They are usually found on the fresh-kill pile and are caught like other birds. Robins Black or gray songbirds with orange bellies. They are about as common as finches and are often found on the fresh-kill pile. They are caught like other birds. Bats Small black animals with large ears and webbed wings. They are only considered prey if there's nothing else to eat. They are harder to catch than birds because they are rarely on the ground. They are hard to find during the day because that's when they sleep. Shrews Gray and/or brown small mouse-like animals with long noses. They are a little less common than mice and are caught simply by stalking and pouncing. There are multiple shrews on the fresh-kill pile at most times. Rabbits Plump brown, white, or gray animals with long ears. They are mainly WindClan prey because they are plentiful on the moor, but a few will stray over into ThunderClan's territory. They are less common than shrews by a bit, but they are a good meal, especially when they are more plump then usual. Category:Clan Squirrels Small gray, occasionally black, albino, or red animals with fluffy tails. They are about as common, although possibly slightly more common than shrews. They are caught in the same way as shrews, but they sometimes need to be chased up trees. There are usually one or two on the fresh-kill pile. Voles Small gray, mouse-like animals. They are about as common as shrews. There are usually some voles on the fresh-kill pile. They are caught in the same way as shrews. Water Voles Animals similar to voles, but they live near water. They are a little less common than voles and found only sometimes on the fresh-kill pile. They are caught like voles. Gallery Water Vole.jpg|Water Vole Vole.jpg|Vole Squirrel.jpg|Squirrel Rabbit.jpg|Rabbit Shrew.jpg|Shrew Robin.jpg|Robin Blackbird.jpg|Blackbird Moorhen.jpg|Moorhen Wren.jpg|Wren Pheasant.jpg|Pheasant Magpie.jpg|Magpie Starling.jpg|Starling Pigeon-Dove.jpg|Pigeon/Dove Crow.jpg|Crow Sparrow.jpg|Sparrow Thrush.jpg|Robin Finch.jpg|Finch Mouse.jpg|Mouse Citations *Most information found on Warriors Wiki or in Erin Hunter's Warriors series *Information about the Lightning Strike from Erin Hunter's book Battles of the Clans *All pictures found on Warriors Wiki Joining ThunderClan To join ThunderClan, please visit Happysmiles13's, the creator of Warriors Cats Roleplay Wiki, page. You will find instructions there. Category:Clan